1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door, and more particularly to a sliding door device that is operated in one way or two ways and slides interactively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding door is mounted inside a building. When an inner space of a building is not constructed to have multiple compartments, the inner space can be divided into multiple compartments by mounting sliding doors. Users may pull or push a door board of the sliding door to extend or to retract the sliding door. Therefore, the inner space of the building can be divided into multiple compartments conveniently and flexibly.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional sliding door is mounted in an inner space of a building that has multiple inner walls 70 and two tracks 90. One of the inner walls 70 has an extending part 71. The extending part 71 has a first positioning block 711. The first positioning block 711 is mounted in one of two sides of the extending part 71, and is mounted in one end distal from the inner wall 70. The tracks 90 may be mounted in a top end of the inner space of the building or a bottom end of the inner space.
The conventional sliding door has a door assembly 80. The door assembly 80 has a first board 81 and a second board 82.
The first board 81 is mounted slidably in one of two tracks 90, and has a second positioning block 811, a third positioning block 812 and an abutting block 813.
The second positioning block 811 and the third positioning block 812 are mounted respectively in two side surfaces of the first board 81, and are located respectively in two ends. The second positioning block 811 corresponds to the first positioning block 711 of the extending part 71. The abutting block 813 is mounted in the end in which the second positioning block 811 is mounted and corresponds in position to the third positioning block 812.
The second board 82 has a fourth positioning block 821. The fourth positioning block 821 is mounted on one of two side surfaces of the second board 82. The fourth positioning block 821 corresponds in position to the third positioning block 812. The second board 82 is mounted slidably in the other track 90.
When the user pulls the second board 82, the inner space of the building is divided into multiple compartments by extending the sliding door. As the second board 82 slides in the track 90, the fourth positioning block 821 abuts the third positioning block 812. And then the first board 81 is pushed forward to slide. The first board 81 keeps sliding until the second positioning block 811 abuts the first positioning block 711 of the extending part 71. Therefore, the sliding door fully extends to divide the inner space into compartments.
With reference to FIG. 10, when the user pushes the second board 82 towards the extending part 71 to retract the sliding door, the fourth positioning block 821 moves towards the abutting block 813 and away from the third positioning block 812. Therefore the first board 81 is retracted towards the inner wall 70 as the second board 82 slides on the track 90.
However, because the conventional sliding door is mounted in the extending part 71 of the inner wall 70, the user merely pulls or pushes the second board 82 to extend or retract the conventional sliding door in one way. Furthermore, as the user pulls or pushes the door assembly 80, the first board 81 and the second board 82 are respectively sliding on the tracks 90. A first gap 801 is formed between the first positioning block 711 and the second positioning block 811. A second gap 802 is formed between the third positioning block 812 and the fourth block 821. Thus, the first board 81 does not slide interactively and stably with the second board 82 when the door assembly 80 extends or is retracted. Besides, collisions of the aforementioned positioning blocks cause knocking noise.